Rain On Me
by byun14
Summary: No summary if you curious just open and read. This stories about sr15b, there are Hansol, Yuta, Taeyong, Ten. DLDR/BB/HanYu/TaeYu/TaeTen. Enjoy your time,,,,,


New Stories with new chara, firstly i like srb15 but now my expectation was gone. But i still like some of them. So now i Brought them for you all. Hope you all like this, but **If You Don't Like Just Go Away..**

Enjoy your time

.

.

Kang Hye Hoon/Yui

.

Present

.

.

Rain on me

.

.

(HanYu)

Ji Hansol / Nakamoto Yuta

slight

(TaeYu)

Lee Taeyong / Nakamoto Yuta

(TaeTen)

Lee Taeyong / Ten

BB

.

.

Tatapan mata itu menajam melihat hal yang terasa begitu membosankan di hadapannya. Namun, apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain menonton drama picisan itu. Dia bukan orang yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama itu jadi dirinya hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikannya. Tapi, sesuatu dalam lubuk hatinya berontak saat melihat air mata itu meluncur bebas. Hatinya ikut sakit dan ingin marah, tapi ingat dia bukan siapa-siapa.

.

Helaan napas panjang keluar begitu saja dari belahan bibir Hansol melihat bagaimana adegan yang cukup sering dilihatnya kembali diputar secara live. Dia berusaha untuk mengatur emosinya supaya tidak lepas kendali sekarang. Dia ingin pergi saja tapi hatinya tak akan pernah sanggup untuk pergi. Dia diam dan menanti semua itu berakhir dengan sendirinya.

.

Perhatianya teralihkan saat seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dengan diam. Dia tak membuka pembicaraan dan membiarkan namja manis itu memulainya seperti biasa. Namun, setelah 15 menit berlalu namja manis itu tetap diam. Hansol menatap namja di sebelahnya dengan begitu sayang. Dia ingin merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Namun dia selalu tak bisa.

.

"aku pulang duluan Hansol hyung" pamit namja itu beranjak tanpa menatapnya sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Hansol yakin pertengkaran yang baru saja dialami namja tadi lebih parah dari biasanya.

"Yuta" panggil Hansol dan namja tadi menghentikan langkahnya

"aku antar kau pulang" tawar Hansol

"tak usah hyung, aku bisa sendiri" balas Yuta tanpa berbalik karena dia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan Hansol

"baiklah hati-hati, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku" ujar Hansol yang hanya dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Yuta

.

Langkah kaki itu terasa semakin berat. Dia merasa sekarang bukan hanya hatinya yang lelah, tapi seluruh tubuhnya juga. Namja manis bernama Yuta itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa cepat sampai di apartemennya. Dengan tangan gemetar dia menekan pasword pintu apartemennya.

.

Yuta tak sanggup dan dia menghentakkan tubuhnya begitu saja di ranjang. Hati dan tubuhnya sama-sama lelah menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya sendiri. Dia memejamkan matanya dan berharap semua memori buruknya hilang bersama setiap mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuiya.

.

Yuta terbangun di tengah malam karena mendengar suara berisik di luar kamar. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat dengan tiba-tiba dirinya bangun. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan Taeyong ada di apartemennya. Dia menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang merancau di ruang tengah apartemennya.

.

"kenapa kau mabuk lagi" dengus Yuta lalu menarik tubuh Taeyong yang terlentang di lantai sambil merancau tidak jelas

"hai sayang" ucap Taeyong dengan nada menggoda yang malah membuat Yuta takut

"hentikan Taeyong" ucap Yuta karena tangan Taeyong sudah mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya

"oh ayolah kau tak lebih dari seorang pelacur" bentak Taeyong menarik Yuta dalam dekapanya

"hentikan Taeyong!" seru Yuta sambil mendorong Taeyong

.

Plak

.

Yuta diam setelah Taeyong dengan keras menampar pipinya. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pipinya melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan kekasihnya sendiri. Yuta melangkah mundur menjauhi Taeyong yang sepertinya baru menyadari kesalahannya. Kedua manik itu bertemu namun, Yuta segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan dia berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

Dia menangis lagi dan semua itu karena kekasihnya sendiri. Yuta mengabaikan panggilan Taeyong yang terus minta maaf dan memintanya keluar kamar. Dia lelah karena Taeyong terus saja melakukan semua sesukannya sementara dirinya selalu dibatasi. Dia lelah harus melihat Taeyong pergi dengan yeoja atau namja lain setiap hari. Dia lelah saat Taeyong sudah berbuat sesukanya tanpa mengerti rasa sakitnya.

.

Yuta membuka matanya saat merasakan silau cahaya mengganggu matanya. Dia memegang kepalanya yang tersa semakin pusing saja karena dia tertidur di lantai setelah lelah menangis. Dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 9.00. dengan menahan sakit kepalanya Yuta beranjak dan keluar kamar. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Taeyong, tapi nihil dia tak menemukannya. Senyum getir terpatri di bibirnya saat melihat bagaimana keadaan apartemennya.

.

Yuta tengah membuat sarapan setelah mandi untuk menyegarkan diri sampai ponselnya berdering. Dia tersenyum saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dengan segera dia mengangakat panggilan itu.

.

"ada apa hyung?" tanyanya terlalu to the point

"aku masih di apartemen" ucap Yuta sambil membalik telur dadarnya

"kau sudah di depan?" tanya Yuta degan melebarkan matanya dan segera berlari ke pintu apartemannya dan benar saja Hansol sudah berdiri di sana sambil memegang ponselnya.

"kenapa hyung selalu datang tiba-tiba sih" keluh Yuta yang mempersilakan Hansol untuk masuk apartemennya. Namun, namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu malah berhenti di depan wajahnya. Yuta menatap bingung Hansol yang menggertakkan giginya tepat di depannya.

"apa dia yang melakukannya?" tanya Hansol sebelum Yuta mengeluarkan suaranya dan hal itu membuat Yuta hanya bisa tersenyum. Yuta diam dan kemudian matanya melebar saat hidungya mencium bau gosong. Hansol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yuta yang segera pergi menuju dapur.

"ah, ini semua gara-gara Hansol hyung sarapanku jadi seperti ini" ucap Yuta menatap nanar telur daarnya yang sudah tak berwujud.

"mau pergi sarapan bersama?" tawar Hansol dan Yuta hanya mencebikka bibirnya

"aku sedang malas keluar hyung" jawab Yuta

"baiklah kalau begitu tuan puteri silakan tunggu dulu, pelayanmu yang setia ini akan membuatkan sarapan untuk anda" ujar Hansol sambil menggoda Yuta dengan memanggilnya tuan puteri

"hyung aku bukan tuan puteri" protes Yuta mendengar pangilan tuan puteri dari Hansol

"baiklah princess" balas Hansol kemudian

"Hansol hyung!" seru Yuta karena jengkel

.

Yuta menatap penuh binar masakan Hansol di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau temannya ini bisa memasak. Yang dia tahu Hansol adalah bukan tipe orang yang berisik seperti dirinya. Dia kira pepatah diam-diam menghanyutkan cocok untuk namja tampan dari busan itu.

.

"janga hanya dilihat, cepat dimakan" tegur Hansol karena Yuta masih menatao nasi goreng buatannya dengan tatapan penuh ketidak percayaan

"wah, Hansol hyung jjang" ucap Yuta setelah memakan sesuap masakan Hansol

"makanlah yang banyak" balas Hansol sambil mengusak rambut Yuta sayang

.

Hari ini Yuta cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Hansol. Dia bahkan tidak mencari keberadaan Taeyong seperti biasanya. Namja manis itu banyak tertawa karena Hansol mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan ke lotte world dan mentraktir apapun yang dimintanya. Yuta sendiri mungkin sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia bisa merasa sesenang ini saat bersama Taeyong. Dia kadang berpikir sebenarnya yang kekasihnya itu Taeyong atau Hansol.

.

Yuta menatap Hansol yang sedang menikmati milkshakenya dengan tenang. Satu hal yang mungkin baru benar-benar disadari Yuta setelah lama mengenal Hansol. Namja di hadapannya ini begitu tampan dan tak kalah dengan Taeyong. Yuta merasa wajahnya memanas sendiri sehingga dia mengalihkan pandangnnya.

.

Deg

.

Hatinya terasa seperti dihantam sebuah bongkahan batu besar. Matanya tak pernah salah untuk mengenali seorang Lee Tayeong yang merupakan kekasihnya. Dan sekarang dia bisa melihat bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang berciuman panas dengan seseorang yang Yuta ketahui bernama Ten. Yuta memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya supaya tidak lepas kendali.

.

"Yuta kau tak apa?" tanya Hansol yang membuat Yuta kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Hansol sambil tersenyum.

"aku tak apa, ayo jalan-jalan lagi" jawab Yuta berusaha mengajak pergi Hansol sebelum namja itu melihat Taeyong. Yuta tahu bagaimana Hansol selalu menahan diri untuk tak menghajar kekasihnya yang selalu saja menyakitinya itu. Hansol hanya menurut dan pergi meninggalkan kafe tanpa menaruh curiga sama sekali. Namun, dia tahu ada yang berbeda dari tingkah Yuta.

.

Senyum yang sedari tadi berusaha Hansol pertahankan di bibir Yuta musnah dalam sekejap. Mereka berpapasan dengan Taeyong yang sedang berjalan dengan mesra bersama namja lain. Taeyong sendiri cukup terkejut karena tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yuta begitu tiba-tiba. Sedangkan namja yang pergi bersama Taeyong hanya menatap bingung.

.

Hansol melirik Yuta dari ekor matanya. Dia tahu namja itu tengah menahan dirinya untuk tak lepas kendali. Hansol tersentak saat merasakan remasan kuat di tangannya. Dia menoleh pada Yuta yang tersenyum padanya sambil mengangguk. Mereka melangkah seolah tak mengenal Taeyong. Namun, cekalan di lengan Yuta menghentikan langkah keduanya.

.

"ikut denganku, kita harus bicara" ucap Taeyong dingin dan menarik Yuta untuk pergi bersamanya tapi genggaman Yuta di tangan Hansol semakin mengerat

"lepaskan" perintah Hansol menahan tangan Yuta

"kau bukan kekasihnya, jadi jangan ikut campur" ucap Taeyong telak membuat Hansol melepaskan genggamannya

"Taeyong-ah"

"pulanglah Ten" ucapn Taeyong pada Ten yang menatap bingung padanya

"tapi—"

"aku ada urusan dengan kekasihku" sela Taeyong dan segera menarik Yuta pergi

.

Hansol hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Yuta pergi menjauh darinya. Dia merasa begitu bodoh karena selalu saja dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk orang yang disayanginya. Hansol kembali menatap Yuta yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hansol?" tanya Taeyong langsung to the point

"kau sendiri pergi kencan dengan Ten bukan" balas Yuta dengan nada mengejek yang sukses menyulut amarah Taeyong

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Yuta" desis Taeyong dengan nada mengancam

"aku tak sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan Lee Taeyong" balas Yuta mengesampingkan rasa takutnya

.

Plak

.

"apa kau sudah berani bermain belakang dariku?" tanya Taeyong dengan nada begitu dingin setelah dia menampar Yuta yang hanya menatpa tak percaya padanya

"cukup Taeyong, kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau selalu bermain dengan banyak yeoja atau namja di luar sana? Kau pikir aku ini apa huh? Aku bukan peliharaanmu yang akan selalu menuruti kemauan dan perintahmu? Aku bisa lelah Taeyong!" ungkap Yuta mencurahkan semua kekesalannya

"Yuta" panggil Taeyong

"cukup" ucap Yuta sambil berjalan menjauhi Taeyong yang hendak merengkuhnya

.

Sret

.

Yuta meronta saat Taeyong berhasil menangkapnya. Dia meronta karena Taeyong menciumnya dengan begitu kasar. Yuta dapat merasakan rasa anyir darah yang diyakininya berasal dari bibirnya sendiri. Dia mendorong pundak

Taeyong sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas.

.

"aku mebencimu Lee Taeyong!" seru Yuta sambil berlari menuju pintu apartemennya meninggalkan Taeyong yang hanya diam.

.

Yuta terus berjalan tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-ornag yang melihat betapa kacau penampilannya sekarang. Hari sudah mulai gelap tapi dirinya tak mungkin kembali ke apartemennya. Dia tak membawa ponselnya dan dia tak tahu harus kemana. Dia mendudukan diri di taman tampat biasanya dia berbagi banyak cerita bersama Hansol.

.

 _"apa kau tak ingin lari saja?" tanya Hansol saat mereka sedang bersama di taman hanya untuk sekedar ngobrol dan melepaskan penat_

 _"maksud Hansol hyung?" tanya Yuta bingung maksud Hansol yang menyuruhnya berlari_

 _"apa kau tak lelah?" tanya Hansol lagi yang sukses membuat kerutan di dahi Yuta terlihat begitu nyata_

 _"hyung kau bicara apa sih?" tanya Yuta karena bingung dengan maksud pembicaraan Hansol padanya_

 _"sudahlah lupakan, saat dimana kau sudah ada dipuncak rasa lelahmu datanglah hyung pasti di sana" ujar Hansol menyerah sambil menghela napas_

 _"eh?" heran Yuta sambil menatap bingung Hansol yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya_

 _"kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan" ucap Hansol sambil megacak rambutnya gemas_

.

Sekarang Yuta mengerti apa maksud perkataan Hansol waktu itu. Dia mengerti kenapa dia bertanya kenapa dirinya tak lari saja. Dia juga mengerti maksud dari arti kata lelah itu. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena baru mengerti sekarang. Hansol saja mengerti apa yang dirasakannya saat itu, tapi kenapa dirinya sendiri tak pernah menyadarinya.

.

Yuta menatap ragu pintu apartemen di hadapannya sekarang. Yah, setelah berdepat dengan hatinya akhirnya disinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen Ji Hansol. Perlahan Yuta menekan bel pintu itu. Yuta tak berani berharap bahwa Hansol akan menampungnya, tapi setidaknya dia berharap namja itu ada di apartemennya. Sudah lewat 3 menit dan pintu di hadapannya belum juga terbuka. Dengan ragu Yuta kembali menekan bel pintu itu.

.

"siapa?" Yuta terkesiap saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan menampakkan Hansol yang baru selesai mandi dan belum mengenakan pakaian selain handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan entah kenapa Yuta marasa pipinya memanas.

"Yuta?" panggil Hansol menyadarkan lamunan Yuta sesaat

"hyung"

"stagaga apa yang terjadi? Ayo masuk" seru Hansol cukup kaget melihat keadaan Yuta sekarang

"tunggu sebentar" perintah Hansol kemudian dan dirinya segera melesat menuju kamarnya setelah tahu Yuta terus menatanya yang belum memakai baju

"kenapa kau tak duduk?" tany aHansol dari arah kamar yang sekarang sudah memakai kaos hitam dan celana pendek

"apa yang terjadi? Apa Taeyong yang melakukannya?" tanya Hansol sambil menju dapur untuk mengambilkan minum Yuta yang hanya diam dan mendudukkan diri di sofa

"minumlah"

"hyung" panggil Yuta setelah meminum setengah air terebut. Yuta mendadak merasakan tenggorokannya haus lagi saat matanya beradu dengan manik Hansol.

"Yuta"

.

Grep

.

Hansol terdiam saat tiba-tiba Yuta memeluknya. Dia bisa merasakan kalau kaos bagian depannya basah yang menandakan namja di pelukkanya ini tengah menangis. Perlahan Hansol memberanikan diri untuk mengelus punggung Yuta supaya dia lebih tenang.

.

"menangislah kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik" ucap Hansol sambil berusaha membuat Yuta lebih tenang

"kenapa hyung tak menyuruhku untuk lari sejak dulu?" tanya Yuta kemudian membuat Hansol sedikit tersentak kaget

"eh?"

"bukankah hyung pernah bertanya padaku apa aku tak ingin lari saja?" terang Yuta lagi dan Hansol hanya bisa tersenyum

"kalau kau tak ingin lari, apa aku bisa memaksamu untuk lari?" balas Hansol sambil tersenyum menawan

"aku mengerti hyung, rasanya sakit, sangat sakit bahkan" ucap Yuta dengan senyum getir

"kau tahu seseorang tak akan pernah bisa merasakan kebahgiaan yang sesungguhnya sebelum dia merasakan yang namanya rasa sakit" nasihat Hansol yang sukses membuat Yuta bingung dengan kata-katanya

"eh?"

"huft selalu seperti ini" Hansol hanya bisa menghela napas kalau mode lemot Yuta sudah keluar

"maksud hyung?" tanya Yuta

"sudahlah, apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Hansol dan Yuta hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban "sekarang mandi dan bersihkan dirimu kau terlihat berantakan sekali" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

"hyung" panggil Yuta membuat Hansol menatap bingung padanya

"aku baru sadar kalau ternyata kau itu tampan" terang Yuta dan kemudian dia melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Hansol yang mematung dengan debaran Jantung yang tak karuan.

.

Sudah satu minggu Yuta tinggal di apartemen Hansol tanpa pulang sama sekali ke apartemennya. Dia takut kalau nanti bertemu dengan Taeyong disana. Yuta menatap Hansol yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. Senyumnya terkembang melihat Hansol yang biasanya begitu keren mengenakan apron berwarna pink dan memasak begitu serius.

.

"berhenti menatapku sambil tersenyum seperti itu nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku lho" goda Hansol yang sukses membuat Yuta tersentak. Dia tak menyangka Hansol akan menyadari kalau dirinya memperhatikannya.

"aku tak menatap hyung kok" elak Yuta

"jangan mengelak" balas Hansol menggoda

"aku tak mengelak" kekeh Yuta sambil bersendekap

"baiklah, apa kau tak ingin melihat apartemenmu?" pasrah Hansol dan bertanya pada Yuta

"aku takut kalau pergi sendiri dan nanti tiba-tiba Taeyong ada disana" jawab Yuta dengan nada lebih pelan

"mau kutemani?" tawar Hansol

"hyung serius?" tanya Yuta menatapa Hansol dengan mata yang berbinar

"tentu saja" jawab Hansol sambl tersenyum

"baiklah" gumam Yuta sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

.

Hansol terkekh melihat bagaimana Yuta sedang menangkan diri hanya untuk melihat kondisi apartemennya sendiri. Dia mengacak rambutnya membuat namja itu langsung merengut padanya. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di depan apartemen Yuta dan namja manis itu masih saja bermeditasi. Hansol yang jengah segera menekan belnya membuat Yuta menatap tak percaya padanya. Hansol kembali menekan belnya saat tak ada sahutan.

.

"sepertinya Taeyong tak ada" gumam Yuta menyimpulkan

"kalau begitu cepat buka pintunya" dengus Hansol

"iya-iya tak sabaran sekali" balas Yuta sambil terus menggerutu tak jelas

.

Yuta menyalakan lampu apartemennya dan dia menghela napas lega saat tak ada barang-barang yang rusak di apartemennya. Dia menelusuri semua sisi apartemennya dan beruntung Tayeong tak merusak apapun. Yuta menuju kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai. Dia segera mencargenya lalu menemui Hansol yang melihat-lihat apartemennya.

.

"lebih baik kau mengganti panswod pintunya" saran Hansol dan Yuta segera menlesat menuju pintu. Tubuhnya kaku saat melihat Taeyong sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ini. Sementara Taeyong sendiri juga hanya diam menatapnya.

.

"bagaimana sudah?" tanya Hansol menghampiri Yuta dan dia tak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan Tayeong.

"Yuta" panggil Taeyong karena Yuta hanya diam

"Hai Taeyong-ah" sapa Hansol sambil mendekat pada Yuta dan memeluk pinggangnya membuat Yuta tersentak begitu juga Taeyong.

"Yuta kalian?" tanya Taeyong sedikit canggung

"Ya, Yuta dan aku menjalin hubungan sejak satu minggu yang lalu" jelas Hansol sukses membuat Yuta dan Taeyong sama-sama terkejut

"benarkah?"

"maaf Taeyong-ah" ucap Yuta lirih

"baiklah, aku hanya mau minta maaf padamu Yuta dan semoga kau bahagia" balas Taeyong sambil tersenyum kecut

"hyung" panggil Yuta pada Hansol yang sudah menjauh darinya setelah Taeyong pergi

"kau bilang kau mau lari bukan?" tanya Hansol dan Yata hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hansol yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa

"aku hanya membantu pelarianmu lebih mudah" ujar Hansol saat Yuta masih menatapnya

"hyung" panggil Yuta

"hn" sahut Hansol tanpa menatap Yuta

"hyung" panggil Yuta lagi sedikit jengkel karena Hansol tak mau menatapnya

"hn" gumam Hansol lagi dan kesabaran Yuta habis

.

Cup

.

Dia akhirnya memberanikan diri mengecup pipi Hansol untuk menarik perhatiannya. Mata Hansol melebar menyadari kalau Yuta mengecup pipinya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap namja yang tengah menutup wajahnya itu. Dia bisa melihat betapa merahnya telinga Yuta sekarang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengacak rambut Yuta sayang.

.

"mau memulai dunia baru denganku?" tanya Hansol memberanikan diri membuka tangan Yuta yang menutupi wajahnya

"eum" jawab Yuta sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum

.

Cup

.

Yuta langsung menghambur dalam dekapan Hansol setelah mendapatkan kecupan sayang di keningnya.

.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

lovely peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui

See You Next Time


End file.
